1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for predicting amount of production and a method for predicting amount of production for a wellbore of resources extraction applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a background art, there is a technique disclosed in US-2010/0185427-A. US-2010/0185427-A discloses a technique for making a development plan for oil or gas by using geological stratum data and the like. US-2010/0185427-A discloses a technique for predicting a total production amount of oil or gas as a 3D object based on distribution information of the oil or gas to make a development plan.